


Avengers Book Club

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Series: Steve and Bucky's Nerdy Adventures [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, and it's personal, book nerds are at it again, this time its book club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: Steve and Bucky start a book group for the Avengers. Tony is not happy with the first choice.





	Avengers Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uminoakiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uminoakiko/gifts).



> Ok writing nerd fic is my favorite thing right now. Thanks to Uminoakiko for letting me use their idea -- this one's for you! I'll definitely be doing more book club drabbles. Bucky is going to need the chance to redeem his first book choice...

“We’re always busy, that’s too much.” Steve leaned back against the couch and pulled his knees up in front of him. The list Bucky had printed off and handed to him was over ten pages long and in chronological order, with an extra page of handwritten suggestions from the rest of the team, “Between training, missions we get thrown into and briefing, not to mention the time that everyone spends away from here, there’s no way we’ll get everyone to agree to that.”

“But there’s too many books! We’ve missed over fifty years of literature, Steve, we have to catch up!”

“But we don’t need to read them all in one year!” Steve huffed and passed the list back to Bucky, “You gotta remember it’s you, me, Pepper, and Tony here most of the time. The rest of the crew only come around so often.”

“Fine. One a month. Is that better?” Bucky relented and flopped back on the couch, taking the list and searching through it again. He’d heard Natasha mention a few of them, even Bruce. He was open to suggestions, obviously – that was the whole reason the list was so long, everyone kept adding more and since the original printing he was inking them in with a pen. “We’ll get through the list in another century, maybe…” He griped.

“Once a month is more manageable.” Steve turned so that his arm was beside Bucky’s head and grinned, “Can we split picking the books at least? Since we are co-heads of the book club.”

Steve flipped some Bucky’s loose hair that was splayed out on the cushion into his face and Bucky grumbled. He blew it out of his mouth and glared at the other, “Fine. But I’m picking first read.”

-

The door opened and Tony strode into Bucky and Steve’s kitchen, furious. Steve shut the fridge and turned to watch him stride to the island countertop; Bucky looked up from his cereal wide eyed as Tony slammed the piece of paper that was in his hand on the counter.

“Who made the book list?” Tony demanded.

Bucky’s eyes shifted to Steve who shrugged and he spoke slowly, “We … both did?”

“Who in the HELL picked _Twilight_ as the first one?” Tony glared at each of them, and Bucky bristled.

“I did but –”

“Did you not read the synopsis, or reviews, or _anything_ before adding it to the list?”

“Natasha suggested it!” he defended himself, throwing his hand forward motioning to the list, “There’s over two hundred books between the ones you guys suggested and the ones I found online, was I supposed to research all of them?” Bucky demanded back.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Steve, “Cap could you please show your boyfriend here _Goodreads_ or _Wikipedia_ or at least ask any _normal_ human being for a summary?” he turned back to Bucky, “For your information Barnes, _Twilight_ is about sparkly vampires and a horny teenage girl that tries to jump this one vampire’s bones for four books. I’m not reading it, pick a different one.”

Bucky sighed and pushed his cereal bowl away, “Good god, if it means that much to you, damn. We’ll skip to month two. We’ll send out an email or some shit to let everyone know.”

Tony looked at the next book on the list, “Did you pick this one too?”

Steve spoke up, “I did.”

“At least you didn’t take advice from Nat.” Tony sighed and turned to leave, “And Barnes!” He waved the list, “Forget Rogers, _Google_ is your best friend!”

Steve turned to Bucky who rolled his eyes, “Still want to take turns picking books?”

Bucky grumbled and went back to his cereal, shooting him a glare, “Shut up, Steve.”


End file.
